


get your wings

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik is a Love, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Charles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Each time a child trips onto stage or drops baby Jesus on His head, a teacher gets their wing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pageants
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Have you ever attempted herding a large group of young children? I spent my entire lunch hour making angel wings, burning myself with hot glue. Everyone had their wings on, but then one child tripped going onto stage. Another one dropped Jesus on his head."

Erik strokes his neck, lips quivering as Charles burrows into his side. 

"Did any of their wings survive?" 

Charles lets out a shaky laugh. 

"No, because teachers are not allowed nice things with overbearing parents at pageant time, Erik." 

"That explains why our car is now full of feathers. Do you need any help with the parents?" 

"Emma threatened parental expulsion if anyone made another minor complaint."

**Author's Note:**

> I typically avoid writing Erik and Charles, because I admire a lot of other writers gorgeous works, and mine are typically simple fluff with no point. 
> 
> But sometimes I put them up.


End file.
